1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pumping device and, more particularly, to a pumping device for pumping a fluid, such as a gas, liquid and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pumping device comprises a barrel, a top cover mounted on the top of the barrel, a cylinder mounted in the barrel, a piston movably mounted in the cylinder, and an operation unit mounted on the top cover and connected with the piston to move the piston relative to the cylinder. Thus, the piston is driven by the operation unit to pump a fluid into the cylinder and the barrel. However, a user can directly control the operation unit to operate the pumping device so that the pumping device does not have a security mechanism limit the operation unit so as to prevent the user from operating the pumping device improperly.